Risveglio
by HopelessGirl93
Summary: One-shot che ritrae i nostri due amati beniamini in uno spezzone di vita, di una mattina qualunque dopo le tante avventure trascorse insieme. Ambientato dopo il film.


_Che dire? Sono innamorata di questo cartone, l'ho amato fin da subito, fin dal primo e confusionario trailer. (:_

_Disclaimer: i personaggi citati in questa Fanfiction non mi appartengono e questa storia è stata scritta per puro piacere personale. _

_**Risveglio.**_

-Buongiorno _principessa_.-

Avvertì una calda e morbida voce sussurrarle nell'orecchio con un timbro basso e arrochito dal sonno. Un debole sorriso le dipinse le labbra ancora prima che gli occhi verdini trovassero il coraggio per affacciarsi sul panorama della sua camera. Accarezzò il piacevole _peso_ che le cingeva la vita e con un mugolio assonnato si rigirò su se stessa con un dolce fruscio di lenzuola.

Il profumo della sua pelle, il suo calore e il soffio caldo e rassicurante del suo respiro sul viso la fecero _rabbrividire_. Aprì gli occhi smeraldini sbattendo rapidamente le palpebre nel tentativo di contrastare la forte e prepotente fetta di luce che penetrava dalle pesanti tende leggermente scostate.

-Eugene.-

Pigolò debolmente, con voce impastata dal sonno, chiudendo gli occhi e accoccolandosi contro il suo petto. Avvertì una piccola risata di scherno e senza pensare ad altro gli rifilò una debole e innocente gomitata nello stomaco facendolo sussultare. Lo sentì borbottare qualcosa e finalmente le braccia del giovane uomo le cinsero più saldamente la vita attirandola contro il suo petto.

-_Biondina_ è ora di smetterla di poltrire.-

-Non ci riesco, fa così freddo fuori e il letto è così accogliente.-

Spiegò convinta e soddisfatta Rapunzel sprofondando maggiormente sotto le coperte. L'_ex-ladro_ inarcò un sopracciglio scuro mentre nel semibuio della stanza la osservava divertito. Cercò il suo viso sotto le lenzuola e una volta trovato le carezzò dolcemente la nuca scura immergendo la mano in quei fili mogano morbidi e setosi.

_'Tu il mio.'_

Quelle parole gli rimbombarono nella mente dopo quei pochi mesi trascorsi, quelle parole spezzate dalle lacrime e dalla disperazione, sussurrate dalle labbra pesca di lei pochi istanti prima che cadesse nell'oblio.

Lui era il suo _nuovo_ sogno.

Le alzò il viso verso il proprio cercando i suoi occhi. Quando li trovò, sollevato vi si immerse per qualche attimo godendosi il calore e l'affetto emanato da questi nei suoi riguardi. Annegò la mano nei suoi capelli e chinatosi maggiormente fece leva sul suo capo unendo le loro labbra in un dolce bacio.

-Ora posso anche alzarmi.-

Rise divertita la ragazza scoprendosi con un gesto rapido della mano e saltando giù dal letto con una risata. Eugene scoppiò a ridere mettendosi seduto e osservandola correre dietro al separé con in mano un abito di un colore azzurrino. Pochi dopo istanti quest'ultimo sostituì la bianca e casta vestaglia da notte. Rapunzel lo prese per mano e stampatogli un caldo bacio sulle labbra lo studiò con espressione divertita. Scivolò con lo sguardo sulla semplice casacca bianca che indossava, osservò poi le gambe muscolose e longilinee fasciate dai pantaloni scuri e con uno sguardo imbarazzato si immerse nei suoi occhi nocciola. Conscia di essere stata scoperta, nell'intento di gustarsi minuziosamente ogni dettaglio del suo copro, dal ragazzo.

Lui sorrise beffardo incrociando le braccia al petto e gustandosi quel lieve tepore che le imporporava le guance. Le si avvicinò con fare canzonatorio e quando la vide sbuffare falsamente indispettita scoppiò a ridere cingendole la vita con un braccio e posando la sua fronte contro quella di Rapunzel.

-Ti _amo_.-

Mormorò improvvisamente di getto lei, tenendogli il viso con le punta delle dita gelide. _Strano_, si trovò a pensare,_ eppure era stata al caldo fino a pochi istanti prima_.

La sua mente rielaborò quelle lettere con lentezza, eppure prendendo effettivamente coscienza di quella semplice e breve frase, composta da due sole parole, l'effetto che sortì fu quello di una _padellata_.

Non seppe come, ma la voce gli sgorgò dalle labbra in modo così naturale e semplice che non potè nemmeno lontanamente provare a frenarla.

-Ti amo _anch'io_.-

La moretta sorrise raggiante e felice chiudendo gli occhi e respirando il suo profumo. Gli carezzò i capelli scuri con la mano liscia e delicata e poi si separò da lui sollevata. Intrecciò le loro dita e mentre Eugene avvertiva il cuore esplodergli nel petto, come mai nella sua vita, gli sorrise imbarazzata.

-Andiamo. I miei genitori ci aspettano per la colazione.-

Il giovane uomo la guardo rapito e seguendola con un sorriso divertito e sereno dipinto sulle labbra, comprese appieno la verità e la spontaneità delle parole che si era trovato a sussurrarle.

_Hope you like it. ;D_

_Eleonora_


End file.
